


church

by specialagentrin



Series: loneliness!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: jack was bored.
Series: loneliness!verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	church

Jack was  _ bored _ .

  
  
Like, much more bored than usual. And had a spot to itch, the vivid nightmares from the past week not making anything better. And Gadreel would probably get really upset at him for killing innocent lives, but who cares? 

  
  
Certainly not God.

  
  
He’s lazily sprawled out in a movie theater seat, flicking through different churches, watching through the eyes on Jesus. There’s a quaint little church being in Ohio, a small service going on. Their breaking bread right now, which is somehow funny to him. The tiny, circular pieces of bread are supposed to represent...what? The lord sharing his food or some shit? 

  
  
Rising from his seat, he walks through the theater screen and into the church, burning his grace brightly for some added effect. The priest looks starstruck, like he had never expected Jack to appear. 

  
  
“Who…” The man stutters out. “Who are you!”

  
  
“I’m God.” Jack tells him, shrugging his arms. 

  
  
“Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?” A person in one of the middle pews asks, and a few hushed whispers of agreement. 

  
  
“He’s not some twenty-two year old man!” A female in the front shouts. “God would not wear terrible millennial clothing!” 

  
  
Jack blinks. Are they fucking serious? 

  
  
“Get down from the stage! You’re disrupting the service!” Another man shouts. “He would be ashamed of your actions. If I didn’t know any better, I would pray to go and ask him to forgive you for your sins.” 

  
  
He giggles, unease falling over the people. Clutching his stomach, his laughter slowly gets louder, grin spreading wildly as he doubles over. Jack even snorts like a dying pig. Tears stream down his face, before he somewhat manages to regain his composure. With a cheerful grin, the unused seats barricade the door as the windows shatter - cars flying off the street and twisting like pipe cleaners to it up. 

  
  
No one is allowed to leave, after all. 

  
  
The humans scramble everywhere. Some try to pry the door open, screaming for help while a few get on their knees to beg for forgiveness from their foolishness. Other’s cower in fear, trying to find some sense of safety underneath the wooden pews. 

  
  
A child, couldn’t have been more than two years of age, cried out in fear. A memory tried to resurface in his mind, make itself apparent - flashes of pain shooting in his head. Trying to push it down, Jack tried to focus on the scene in front of him. 

  
  
But it just wouldn’t go away. And this was all that stupid child’s fault. The reason why Jack was in so much pain was because that blasted kid didn’t know how to keep the pain inside. 

  
  
“Shut  _ up _ !” Jack yelled, and a few broken pieces of glass shot through the child’s body. It collapsed on the floor, lifeless, frightened shrieks were heard all throughout the church. “I think we should have some fun now, you all have to pay for your sins one way or another.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Adam flew into a small Ohio church, irritated out of his mind. The moment he was inside, the walls had been painted a bloody shade of red and random scraps n’ bits of skin we’re scattered everywhere. Dead bodies were hooked loosely on one side of the wall by car parts and a red-headed female managed to hang on for her dear life.    
  
Even if she was missing her legs. 

  
  
“Jack.” Adam smacked his arm in irritation. Jack was relaxing on a pew, thinking about only he knows what. A gold eye peaked at him curiously, closing shut when he realised it was Adam. “Jack!”

  
  
“What.” Came the half-assed reply. 

  
  
“Are you serious? Beginning to slaughter people for the fun of it, again?” Adam tells him. “You told Gadreel that you would stop… this!” He waves his hand around to show off the murderistic scene around him.

  
  
“What’s this?” God grins at him, giving out a small yelp when the archangel forces him upright to look at the red display he created. “Oh, you mean my art?”

  
  
“Art - what - that’s it. Another therapeutic session is in order.” Jack opens his mouth to protest, but Adam has already snapped his fingers to reverse the damage he’s caused and erase the people’s memories before disappearing themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> let jack suffer.


End file.
